


Ostia's Envoy

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hector pretends to be FE Santa because of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: He may not be the real winter festival envoy, but he's Ostia's envoy.
Relationships: Hector & Lilina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	Ostia's Envoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hector is portrayed as he is at the epilogue of FE7 at around 32 years old. You may know this iteration better as how he appears in his Halloween alt in FEH. As is Lilina too, at around 10 years old.

If there’s one thing Hector never saw himself adhering to so fervently, it’s festival traditions. But there he is, clad in winter festival garb with a perfectly content smile on his face. In front of him, many pairs, trios, quartets, or more of parents and children. The children are cheering so joyfully while the parents, while not cheering like the little ones, were evidently just as happy.

In reality, those children aren’t cheering for  _ Hector _ , but more for who he’s pretending to be at this moment- the winter festival envoy. Essentially, he’s pretending to be that man who delivers presents to all, namely to children who have been good throughout the year. It’s a thing he’s done every year for a while- the beard is to blame. The adults know full and well that it’s him, but of course play along for the sake of the children. While the envoy is a made up fantasy, it brings happiness to the kids- and perhaps help them be less of a nuisance sometimes.

Hector made it a point to sound a little lower in pitch to at least not sound  _ exactly _ like himself. His voice is deep as is, so sounding a little deeper is no trouble for him thankfully. It added to the act. The only thing he refused to do was sit and see children like the other pretenders did. Sitting around on the throne throughout most of his days is enough stillness for him.

The marquess gave off a wave towards everyone as he walked towards the crowd. The youngins were ever so raring to meet him as he came closer and closer. He raised a hand and spoke.

“One at a time as usual, little ones.”

As he said that, the families slowly formed a line in front of him. Once said line started to become more organised, he gestured to the first family to come forward. In this case, it was a simple family of two- a little boy and his mother. Said boy more or less jogged towards him, his mother walking behind him, smiling at his excitement.

“You seem excited.” Hector said to the boy.

“Yes, I am!” the boy replied enthusiastically.

Hector bent down a tad to make better eye contact with the boy.

“And what would you like this winter festival?” he asked.

For a moment, the boy looked reluctant to say. He looked away briefly, then back again, and back away, and back again. He did that a couple more times until he looked back to Hector with a sort of melancholic expression.

“I… want daddy back…” he murmured in a somber tone.

No matter how many times a child has said this to Hector, it always hit home. He’s dealt with such loss before- and more than just a father at that. Inside, he felt so bad for the little one, wishing that he actually  _ could _ bring his father back. Or at least give him something to really relieve the pain of that loss. Moments like these made him think how he deep down _aspires_ to be like that supposed fictional man- a man who gives to _all._

But regardless of his emotions, he had to keep up his act for the most part. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and kept smiling.

“I’ll see what I can do… However…”

He gently turned the boy around to face his mother.

“Always remember that you have her still. Hold her close.” he said earnestly.

The boy moved abruptly, turning to throw his arms around Hector- as much as his small arms could go around him anyway.

“Th-thank you, Mister C…” he spoke quietly.

Despite the initial shock, Hector brought a single arm round the boy and patted him on the back briefly. The mother stood a little closer to the two and looked to Hector thankfully.

“Thank you, Lo- ahem- Mister C.”

Hector nodded at the lady.

“Alright, there’s other children waiting now, boy. You remember what I said, yes?”

The boy let go of Hector to look up to him and nod with a bright smile on his face. He went over to his mother and took her hand.

“Yes, I will! Thank you, Mister C!”

Hector waved to the duo as they walked off, then looked back to the sea of parents and children.

“Next one, then!”

Such wholesome meetings would continue for a while to come.

* * *

Later on, after it was all over and done with, Hector took to a room within the castle with Lilina to wind down after his- roleplaying session. The marquess sat on a comfy chair near a lit open fireplace, Lilina sitting on one of his legs. Hector needed this quiet after being surrounded by a crowd of parents and children for most the day. They hadn’t long been in there though, Hector breaking the silence.

“And what gift would you like for the winter festival?” he said in that same deeper voice he uses for his envoy impression.

Lilina giggled before replying.

“You don’t have to act like that to me.”

“Haha, of course I don’t. You’re a clever one, you.” he replied, going back to his normal voice.

“Roy still doesn’t know it’s you… Should we tell him?” Lilina questioned.

“He’s a smart boy, he’ll figure it out eventually.”

Hector paused for a moment.

“Now, what gift would you like? No pretending this time.” he asked.

Lilina shrugged before answering.

“Father… You don’t have to get me anything.”

In response, Hector abruptly lifted her from his leg and held the girl in front of him. Lilina gasped at it, but quickly went to smiling in front of her father, who was also wearing a gleeful expression.

“But I do. I always have to get presents for my special girl.” he refuted.

The girl giggled at Hector’s words. His loving attitude broke past her concurrent selflessness- mostly.

“Don’t get too much… I have to study after all. I can’t study if I have too many things to play with.” she stated.

“I’ll  _ try _ not to get you too much then. No promises though.”

Lilina really couldn’t help but continue to giggle at her father’s attitude. Her mirth would continue as Hector brought her closer, briefly nuzzled her nose. After that, at last, he sat her back on his leg.

“…Happy winter festival, father.” Lilina quietly spoke.

“Happy winter festival to you too, girl.”


End file.
